Crazier
by KylieVictoria
Summary: Miley and Travis decide to try and make things work after Miley goes back to L.A. by deciding on a long distance relationship. Can they hold onto their love or will the distance be too much to handle? MileyxTravis Triley
1. Chapter 1 After The Credits Roll

**This is my first attempt at a chapter length fanfiction story so I ask that you please be nice. I recently saw the new Hannah Montana movie and even though I am not a huge fan of Miley I loved the movie! I thought it was really cute and Lucas Till was hot! Anyway, I got to thinking about what would happen after the credits rolled and my friend Amber told me to write a FF story on it. So Am I took your advice and here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

"Miley that was amazing!" My best friend Lilly exclaimed as she entered my room back at my grandmother's house.

I had just given the performance of my life to the most important fans in the world, my family. I really consider everyone in this little town family because no matter what I know that they're always there for me. After all they promised to keep my Hannah secret so that I could continue to live a normal life or at least continue living the best of both worlds.

I smiled at Lilly as she went on and on about my performance. She especially loved the onstage costume change but my personal favourite part about today was that I got the guy or at least I think I did. Considering he kissed me I figure he feels the same way I do. The only factor standing in our way is that in a few days I'll be heading back to Los Angeles and he'll be staying here.

I couldn't help but laugh at Lilly as she went on and on about the performance. I placed my hands on her shoulders and tried to get her to breathe a little "Lilly!"

"What?" She asked looking at me clueless.

I giggled a little more "I get it I think it was my best performance too but can you calm down? Right now I don't need a Hannah fan I need Miley's best friend for a bit of advice."

She instantly clamed down once I said that and looked at me curiously "okay, what's up?"

I smiled at her question. It seemed that whenever Travis entered my mind I found myself with a goofy smile on my face and my heart starting to race "Travis that's what's up" I confessed.

"Travis? What about him? I thought you two made up."

"We did and I'm really happy about that but in two day's you, me, Jackson and my dad will be heading back to L.A. and then what happens? Do Travis and I just forget about the kiss and everything else that happened or do we try the long distance thing?"

"Miley," I ignored Lilly.

Instead I continued to talk "I don't even know if I would be good at the long distance thing I mean I can barely remember my classes in order how am I suppose to remember to call him every day?"

"Miley."

Once again I ignored her "maybe we try the long distance thing and he finds someone prettier or smarter than me and picks them over me. Then I'm left heart broken and the only good thing that could come out of that is a song but still I don't want to loose him to some pretty little country girl!"

"Miley" Lilly yelled, this time catching my attention.

I stopped talking and looked at her "what?" She pointed behind me and I knew what was coming. Travis was going to be standing right behind me like in every movie and television show. Sure enough I was right and standing in the doorway was Travis with a perfect smile on his face. I could feel my cheeks start to burn as they turned as dark crimson colour. I leaned over to Lilly and whispered "how long has he been standing there?"

Lilly smiled at him before turning to me and whispering back "pretty much the whole time." She then hurried out of the room leaving Travis and I alone. I suddenly felt very awkward.

"Hey" he smiled as I walked toward him.

My cheeks got hotter and I looked down shyly "hi. Listen I didn't mean for you to hear any of that it was just girl talk." I told him hoping that we could avoid the serious conversation that I knew was going to have to happen in the very near future. I just wanted to put it off for another day.

He nodded "well, I'm glad I'm not a girl then. That's a lot to think about all at once." I smiled at his attempt to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

I looked around the room and walked over to the bed gesturing him to follow me and sit down beside me. "So what did you think of the concert?" I asked hopeful. If there was anyone I wanted to impress I was most certainly him.

Instead of answering my question he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine letting me let go of every insecure thought and every bit of doubt that had been flooding through my mind.

One of his hands soon cupped my cheek as we continued our sweet and soft little kiss. I sat there without anything else entering my thoughts. All of my attention was on Travis and this moment. I knew that this could be the last time we kissed and I wasn't about to let anything ruin this moment for me. I was happy.

He pulled away all too soon but I still couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face "it was the best concert that I've ever been to" he whispered as his forehead leaned against mine. I had to admit that for a guy he was very smooth.

"Maybe the next song I write will be about you" I told him and it wasn't until after I said it that I realized _what _I had just said. I probably just completely freaked him out and lost any chance I had with him.

"I'd like that" he answered leaving me surprised but happy. He really wasn't like most other guys. He was genuine and sweet. He seemed to have an answer for everything and always left me smiling, he was a perfect gentlemen.

I leaned back towards him and connected our lips once again. I don't know why but this just felt right. Every kiss was important and meaningful. I shifted my body closer to his and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

Once again he pulled away too quickly but I still found myself smiling "so I don't suppose there's anything I can say or do to make you want to stay and go to school here is there?" As much as I wanted to say yes I realized today that Hannah too big a part of me to give up, even if it would be for the perfect guy and Hannah had go back to L.A. I bit my bottom lip and slowly shook my head. He sighed "I didn't think so."

"Is there anything I can say or do that would make you want to move out to L.A.?" I asked already knowing the answer but I thought I would try anyway. He smiled that gorgeous smile but shook his head. I dropped my arms from around his neck and stood up "well at the very least we still have two days together" I reasoned with myself.

He stood up as well and pulled me into a hug "what do you mean we only have two days?" Oops I didn't realize I had thought out loud.

I rested my head on his shoulder as I slowly took in a breath and took in the scent of his cologne. For some reason I was now feeling tears swell up in my eyes and I inwardly cursed myself; the last thing I wanted was for his to see me cry. "Well in two days I go back to L.A. and you stay here. We only have two days left together."

He slowly pulled away and wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't know had fallen "hey, look at me." I tilted my head upwards to look him in the eyes "yes in two days you'll go back to L.A. but that doesn't have to be the end for us. I mean if you don't want it to be."

I took another deep breath before asking "what do you want?" Well instead of answering my question he leaned forward and kissed me again. I know that it sounds like all we do is kiss but if you could kiss him I guarantee that you wouldn't be complaining.

Both of his hands were rested on my waist as I reached my arms up so that they could wrap around his neck. "You" he whispered only breaking the kiss for a second. I pulled him closer upon his answer and deepened the kiss by licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. He immediately opened his mouth and my tongue entered his mouth and I tasted mango.

Never had I kissed a guy like this. This was the first time I had ever felt comfortable enough to push my limits and allow myself to become a little vulnerable. I could feel when Travis wrapped his arms around me tightly and let go of a bit of his limits as well. This time it wasn't Travis' idea to stop the kiss but the idea of the person who had just cleared their throat and was standing in my doorway. I realized then that I needed to make a habit of closing this door.

Travis and I both jumped apart when we heard said person clear their throat and I turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway. Talk about embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks heat up again and I even saw Travis blush as well as he attempted to wipe the lip gloss from his mouth.

My dad was leaning up again the door frame with a goofy smile on his face. I swear parents take pride in embarrassing their kids. "Hi daddy" I greeted him hating the awkward silence.

He stood up straight instead of continuing to lean against the frame and turned towards Travis "why don't you go clean that stuff off in the washroom son. Trust me it comes off easier with warm water and a towel."

"Yes sir." Travis instantly left the room obviously uncomfortable.

I watched Travis leave and then placed my hands on my hips "so how's Lorelai?" I asked trying to avoid any questions about what he had just seen.

"Your one saving grace is that you were both vertical" I smiled innocently at my dad as he said that. "I just thought I would come up here to tell you that that may have been your best concert yet. I wasn't however expecting to see you so preoccupied. So are you two together now or what?" To my surprise he wasn't yelling he was just talking calmly, actually interested in what my answer was.

I then crossed my arms awkwardly and shrugged my shoulders "I don't know. I think so but we haven't exactly had that conversation yet."

"Mr. Stewart?" A familiar voice sounded from behind my dad. He turned around allowing Travis to be visible to both of us. "I was wondering if I might speak to you in private for a moment." My dad looked from Travis to me and I took that as my signal to leave. So I quickly made my way down the stairs and out the front door to see Lilly sitting on the front porch with some of my grandma's homemade ice cream.

She smiled at me when I sat down beside her "this is the best ice cream I've ever had!" she exclaimed.

"My dad found Travis and I on the verge of making out" I told her causing her to drop the spoon back into the bowl. Her jaw dropped open and I starred straight ahead not knowing quite what to say or do.

She placed her head on my shoulder "well at least he didn't find you naked in the barn." I slowly turned my head towards her as my eyes narrowed. "I found your brother naked in the barn" she explained. I didn't want to know anymore so I didn't ask. Instead I rested my head on top of hers. "I can't believe we have to go back to L.A. It's so peaceful and quiet here. I love it."

I couldn't agree with her more "yeah. Plus we have to go back to school and deal with another year of Amber and Ashley." She groaned at the thought of that. "I wish summer vacation could last all year long" I confessed.

"Me too" it wasn't Lilly who said that. Well unless her voice deepened a lot in the last four seconds. I lifted my head from hers and looked behind me to see Travis standing there.

Lilly turned around as well and once she saw him she stood up "I'm going to get some more ice cream" she told us before she ran back into the house and left us alone together.

"So…how was your conversation with my dad?" I asked as Travis occupied the seat the Lilly was just in.

He placed a hand on my knee "it was good actually. Your dad's a cool guy."

I couldn't help but laugh at that "did you just say my dad is cool?" I asked in disbelief. My dad basically invented the mullet. His idea of exercise is walking to the mailbox and back and then rewarding himself with a piece of chocolate cake. My dad was really the furthest thing from cool. I didn't tell any of that to Travis but I still laughed a little.

He laughed with me "what I meant was that he's a cool guy to talk to. He's a really good listener."

Then I knew I had to ask "so what exactly did you and my 'cool' dad talk about?" I asked with a small giggle.

"You" he answered and as far as I could tell he was being completely honest.

I was kind of thrown with that answer so I stumbled for words "what about me?"

He took a deep breath and turned his body towards me. I looked at him curiously "well there was something I wanted to ask you but I needed to get your dad's permission before I could. It just seemed to be the proper thing to do."

I nodded trying to keep up with him "okay…so what did you ask him?"

"For his permission to date you." My eyes quickly found his at that. I couldn't believe that he had asked my father's permission. "Now there is something I would very much like to ask you Miley Stewart."

I smiled at him "do you want to ask me or Hannah? I have the Hannah wig upstairs and it only takes a second to put it on" I told him obviously stalling and neither of us knew why.

He shook his head "no, I only need Miley for this but before I ask..." he reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "This is for you." I slowly took the box from him and untied the ribbon before lifting the lid to see a sterling silver bracelet with two charms dangling from it, a small silver horse and a heart. My jaw dropped open once I saw it.

I took it out of the box and I was about to put it on but then stopped and turned to Travis "will you help me?" He nodded and took the bracelet from me before securing it around my wrist. "Thank you" I touched both of the charms on it and then looked back at him.

"You're welcome it's just a little something to remember your time here. Now I just have one thing to ask." I sat still waiting for him to ask but he seemed to be getting nervous.

I touched his arm and he looked up at me "please jump" I asked of him causing him to smile a little.

He nodded and took both of my hands in his "will you, Miley Stewart do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

I bit my bottom lip before a brightly lit smile spread across my face and I nodded "yes." I answered receiving a smile from him and a hug. I held onto him tightly as I looked around the yard and took in the beauty of this place. I slowly pulled back and asked a very obvious question "so I guess we're going to try the long distance thing?"

Travis nodded and smiled "I guess so. I'm willing to try if you are." I rolled my eyes knowing full well that he already knew I was more than willing. "So what are you doing over your Christmas break?" He asked almost hopeful that my answer would be nothing.

I looked at him surprised since that was still a few months away. I didn't even know what I was getting anyone yet. "Oh umm I guess what I always do. Hang out with Lilly and Oliver, any unwanted homework my teachers assign, shopping, Christmas obviously and the occasional Hannah thing, why?"

He looked around nervously "would you consider flying down here? There's always this dance at my school and I usually just go with the first girl that asks me but I'd really like to go with you." I smiled at him but then wondered about the whole 'I go with the _first_ girl who asks me'.

"How many girls usually ask you?" I asked receiving a small chuckle from him.

"Why are you jealous?"

"No not jealous just curious, so how many girls?"

He could tell that I was being serious and he thought about it for a minute "three or four and then by that point it's usually gotten around that I'm taken." Oh great, he was popular at his school. I can't say I'm overly surprised I mean he is unbelievably gorgeous and who couldn't love that smile? "I'm sure Hannah's used to girls wanting her man."

I nodded "Hannah is but Miley isn't." That was a lie "well except for Jake but that's completely different."

"Jake?"

"I dated Jake Ryan for a little while as Miley" I explained assuming that he had already known about that. It just slipped his mind.

Travis looked at me stunned "you dated Jake Ryan? The zombie slayer guy and you're concerned about a few girls at my school? I think I should be the one concerned about you. Who else have you dated?"

His question caught me off guard "well Jake was my one semi-serious boyfriend. Then there was this guy Trey but his parent's didn't like that I was from Tennessee and there were a few other minor guys. What about you?"

He looked at me confused "what about me?"

"Any ex girlfriends I should know about before I come down over the holidays?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Only one serious ex girlfriend" he replied. "Other than that I've been on a few dates here and there but nothing serious."

I nodded but now my curiosity was getting the better of me "tell me about this serious ex-girlfriend." I tried to sound sweet but instead I sounded a little too anxious.

"Well her name's Melanie. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She's a pretty good horse back rider and she's won the beauty contest here in town for the past two years."

Melanie the beauty queen? Why did that sound so familiar? Then it dawned on me. "Wait, are you talking about Melanie Avery?" He nodded his head slowly. "Huh, I made her cry once" I recalled which caused him to look at me stunned "not on purpose!" I defended myself. "I beat her in a talent contest. We both used singing as our talents and I won."

He tried to think back to that "why don't I remember that? I went to school with both of you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, so your ex-girlfriend pretty much hates me. Does she still go to your school?" He nodded much to my disappointment.

I turned around when I heard Lilly's voice behind me "hey Miley? Your grandma says that dinner's ready." Travis stood up and then reached back down to me to help me up as well.

I walked towards Lilly and linked my arm with hers as we walked into the dining room with Travis following right behind us. He pulled our chairs out for us which I could tell was earning him extra points from my dad as my dad watched his actions.

Lilly leaned over to me "now you've got the best of all three worlds." I looked at her confused. She help up one finger "pop star girl" then another finger "normal girl" then a third finger "and girl in love. Face it Miley, your life just got a whole lot crazier."

**So, is it something I should continue with or is the one chapter enough? Please let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing. **

**Thank you to Amberle25 for editing and for some of her brilliant ideas! **

**Please review!  
**

**-Kylie.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Time We Have left

I was sitting in the barn with my guitar and note book writing a song that had just seemed to write it self. Lilly was back in the house with my grandmother learning how to make her homemade ice cream and Jackson was out on a date if you can believe it. I know I can't.

I continued to play chords and scribble things down giving the song my undivided attention. I guess I was so focused that I didn't even notice when Travis entered the barn. It wasn't until I felt hands covering my eyes and couldn't see that I knew he was there "guess who" he told me in his adorable accent.

I smiled and placed my hands over top of his "Orlando Bloom?" I guessed teasing him slightly but knew he got my sense of humour when I heard him chuckle slightly. He took his hands away and walked around me so that I could see him. "No, you're much cuter than Orlando." He smiled at me and then reached forwards to take my notebook but I quickly grabbed it before he could "it's not done yet."

"Well, when will it be done?" He asked obviously curious. I shrugged my shoulders and then closed the note book as I set my guitar aside. "So I hear Jackson's out on a date with Lea, I have friends who have been trying to date her for years. How did he do it?"

I laughed "how does Jackson do anything? He probably had to play the 'Hannah's my sister' card" I told him honestly. I didn't see how else Jackson could have gotten a date with Lea Cane. She was a pretty red headed girl who was an attention grabber here in Crowley Corners.

Travis then got up and moved so that he was sitting beside me. He reached his arm around my shoulders and leaned up against the pile of hay. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes savouring the moment.

"Miley" I heard someone whisper my name. "Miley" this time someone slightly shook me and I opened my eyes realizing that I had fallen asleep. I looked up to see Travis smiling at me "It's almost two in the morning. We both fell asleep." I reached into my pocket and looked at the time. Sure enough _1:57AM _was there in bright digital numbers.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and rubbed my eyes careful not to smudge the mascara that I knew was still there. Travis soon stood up and reached a hand down to me to help me up as well. I happily took it and stood up as something dawned on me "I leave tomorrow morning." At that Travis' face fell and so did mine.

Then he seemed to shake it off "well then we'll have to make the most of today; name one thing that you really want to do." I thought about it for a minute and realized all I wanted to do was spend the day with him.

"Honestly? I just want to spend the day with you. Why don't we just go into the market and shop or go to the diner and talk or a few hours. My treat" I offered with a sweet smile.

He shook his head "now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend pay?"

I giggled "a smart one." Once again he shook his head with a smile on his face and he took my hand leading me out of the barn and into the moonlight. I looked up and couldn't believe it. I hadn't noticed it before but the stars shone brighter out here and there appeared to be more.

He must have seen that I was cold because he took off his jean jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I looked back down and smiled at him before continuing to walk towards the house. As we walked we reminisced about the past two weeks. Though we only talked about the good times, neither of us really wanted to mention the fight it just wasn't necessary.

We sat on the front porch and talked about the first time we saw each other back in grade school and about when we saw each other my first day back. I still can't believe I didn't recognise my own horse. Blue Jeans was my best friend growing up and Travis had gotten closer to him in the last few years then I had. I was happy that over the last few days Blue Jeans seemed to prefer me though. Then again that was now, what about when I left again?

I felt Travis' hand on my knee and I turned to face him "are you okay? You seem like you're lost in thought" he commented. I loved that he knew me so well.

I sighed as I looked back at the stars "when I left Tennessee I thought everything would just fall into place. That my mom had left us for a reason and that maybe I would grow from it. Then when I started the Hannah secret things just spun out of control. By the time I was fourteen everyone knew who Hannah was. I guess I let the fame go to my head and I lost my family along the way. I almost lost my friends and now that I'm going back I'm scared that I'm going to loose everyone again." Slowly I lowered my head so that I was looking him directly in the eye "I'm scared of loosing you." My vision began to blur as tears swelled up in my eyes.

"You won't loose me. Sure maybe you lost your way for a little while but you've found it again and you have an entire family and all of your friends who are more than willing to support you. You'll never lose me. Even if things don't work out we'll still be friends. I promise." I nodded knowing that it was true but I knew that I would never want to be just friends with him.

By the time Travis and I actually said good night and I walked up to my room it was four thirty and I surprised to find that I really wasn't tired. I guess my mind was just too preoccupied in thought to really contemplate that I should be exhausted.

When I opened the door to my room I saw Lilly fast asleep on my bed with a book in her hand. I suppose she must have tried to wait up for me. I quickly changed into my pyjama bottoms and a tank top before climbing into the bed next to her and turning the light out.

When the rooster crowed a few hours later Lilly and I both jumped out of bed. Neither of us had really gotten use to him as an alarm clock. Lilly turned to me with a sly smile on her face "so where were you last night?"

I knew it wasn't a big deal so I told her nonchalantly "Travis and I fell asleep in the barn." I slowly began to start packing my suitcase and Lilly eyed me curiously. When I noticed her look I reminded her "we're leaving tomorrow morning remember? I just want to start packing. I don't want to be rushed tonight to get everything packed and put away." I turned back towards my suitcase and continued to fold my clothes.

"I can't believe it's already time to leave. I mean it will be good to get back and see Oliver and my mom but still. I'm really going to miss it here." She began to pack her suitcase as well and then turned back towards me "so what are you doing today?"

I turned towards her and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face "Travis and I are spending the day together."

"Oooo spending the day with Mr. Perfection, so how are things going so far? I know you've only been going out for a day but still." I bit my bottom lip and then smiled brightly "that good hey?"

I was still holding onto one of my skirts when I sat back on the bed and smiled dreamily "he's just so different from the guys back in California. He's sweet and caring and I know he likes me or me. I just can't believe that I got this lucky."

Lilly sat next to me "and to think you always had it waiting for you." I turned to her confused "well think about it. You knew him when you were a little kid and then left when your mom died. You went on with life, followed your dreams and only ever had one thing missing. You came back here, where you started and found him again. It's like it was fate or something." Fate, I liked the sound of that.

"Knock, knock" Lilly and I both turned towards the door and saw Lorelei standing there. I had to admit she was very pretty, even in ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "Hey, Miley do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I turned to Lilly and nodded letting her know that it was okay to leave.

Lilly walked out of the room and Lorelei took her place sitting beside me on the bed "you and my dad seem to be hitting it off pretty well" I smiled at her as she blushed.

"Well he's a really good guy. He cares about you and your brother a lot." I nodded knowing that it was all too true. "I just wanted to make sure that we were okay. I mean you're not mad at me or anything are you?" I didn't understand why I would be mad.

I shook my head "I'm glad he's finally putting himself out there again. I mean he's been on dates but nothing serious since my mom."

"I knew your mom. Did you know that?" I looked at her surprised and shook my head. "Yeah, not very well mind you. We worked in a diner together for a few months. I was always on the move when I was younger and so I only stayed working there for about three months. From what I can remember Susan was always a giver. She loved music and loved to dance."

I laughed "Yeah she did but she was never really good." Lorelei and I both laughed at that. "Dad always says that I look a lot like her."

"You do. You have her smile and her hands and her beautiful brown eyes. Then you have your dad's gift for music and his hair." I laughed thinking back to the mullet but I knew what she meant. My hair colour was the same as my dad's. My mom's was a few shades darker.

I tucked my hair behind my ears "so what are you and my dad going to do when we leave tomorrow?"

"We're going to try the long distance thing and if things seem to work out I wouldn't mind moving out to California eventually." I smiled at her seeing that she was already thinking about the future. She seemed to realize that she sounded very forward and she tried to take back everything she had said "I mean in a few years if we're still together which we might not be."

"Its okay I understood but for what's its worth, I wouldn't be opposed to you moving out To California with us. In fact it would be nice to have another woman in the house" I confessed. "Just a warning though, you may want to stay out of Jackson's room. It should be a toxic waste dump."

She couldn't help but laugh at my attempt at humour "well how about this. When I come to visit we can send the boys to a football game and we'll tackle Jackson's room together. Who knows maybe we'll even discover a new species."

I laughed and nodded "that sounds great." The room then went quiet and turned into an awkward silence until I decided to break it "hey Lorelei?" She looked at me and waited for me to continue but instead I hugged her "thank you."

I think she was a little surprised at my gesture "what for?"

I pulled back and smiled "for everything."

"Miley, I know I'm not your mom and I would never try to replace her but if you ever want to talk. I mean if you ever want some female adult advice, you can call me at any time. I'm here" I could tell she really meant it and it would be nice to talk to someone. Usually I just go to Lilly but having an adult to go to would be great.

I nodded "I'd like that" I smiled. "Maybe we could exchange notes on this whole long distance relationship thing because to be honest I have no idea how it's going to work."

Then she whispered to me "me neither. I've never been in a long distance relationship before but I believe that they can work out if you really work at it." Then she turned her body towards me and she began sixteen again "so you and Travis?" I giggled and nodded "tell me about it? Is he a good kisser?" I couldn't help but think that that was something a mom would ask just to embarrass you.

Before I could answer her I heard another knock and turned around to see my dad standing there "it looks like you two are getting along pretty well." I nodded and could tell that my dad wanted to talk to Lorelei alone so I got up and told them that I was going to go find Travis before waving goodbye.

When I got to the front door Lilly was there waiting for me "so what did the potential step mom want?" She asked as she followed me out the door.

I turned to her "she just wanted to talk. She said that I could call her if I ever wanted and that she wasn't trying to replace my mom but that she's here if I need her." Lilly touched her heart and awed. I simply rolled my eyes at her actions and continued to walk.

Lilly struggled to keep up with me "hey, what's got you in a hurry?" I looked at her questionably. "Oh the boyfriend, that's right. So where are you meeting him?" I stopped walking and took out my cell phone as I felt it vibrate. She stopped after me and leaned over my shoulder to read the text.

_My friend is really upset. He just broke up with his girlfriend. Would you mind if we hung out with him? _

It was from Travis. "Great. I really wanted it to be just the two of us" I sighed and then I slowly looked around to Lilly and got a sly grin on my face. She looked at me and started to back up once she saw the look on my face.

"Oh no, I know that face, it's your 'I've got a plan' face." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she caved instantly "what do I have to do."

I hugged her "thank you! Okay so you'll come with me to meet up with Travis and his friend. Then you'll turn on your Lilly Truscott charm and you and Travis' friend will start to hang out on your own so that I can have my time with Travis."

"But-"

"Have you seen Travis? He's gorgeous and I'll bet all of his friends are just as gorgeous as he is." At that Lilly stopped complaining. "Besides didn't you say you wanted cowboy for yourself?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes giving in completely "fine, but only because there's a cowboy involved she stressed and right now I was going to take anything I could.

I then took her hand and pulled her along with me as we walked into town. I then opened my cell phone to text Travis back.

_Of course it's fine your friend needs you right now. I'm going to bring Lilly with me though if that's okay. Where are you? _

I hit send and then Lilly and I looked at some of the jewellery as we waited for Travis' response. We both wound up buying matching bracelets that only differed in colour. Lilly took the blue one and I took the purple one. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again.

_Look behind you._

I smiled and showed the text to Lilly before we both turned around to see Travis and his friend standing there. I looked over at Lilly who was looking quite pleased. She leaned towards me and in a high pitched voice whispered "wow." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Travis' friend was almost as cute as he was. He had light brown hair, the same build as Travis and warm brown eyes. I guess would have to see him but just go by what Lilly said, wow.

Travis walked up to me and gave me a warm hug before shortly pulling back to introduce us to his friend "Miley, Lilly this is Liam, he's a really good friend of mine. Lilly and I both said hi before the four of us walked into a small restaurant in town that was actually quite nice. Nothing like back in California but for Crowley Corners it was very cute.

I felt my heart start to race when Travis put his arm around me once we sat down. Lilly was sitting across from me with Liam looking very comfortable. I turned to Liam to start up a conversation "so Liam, I'm sorry to hear about your break up."

He shrugged his shoulders "me too but why stay with a girl who cheats on you right?" I felt bad for him but also couldn't believe anyone would cheat on such a gorgeous guy, besides that he seemed really sweet. He was like Travis, the best of both worlds. No pun intended "so Miley or should I say Hannah?"

I smiled politely "Miley, unless I'm wearing my wig it's just Miley." He nodded understanding.

"What's it like to be famous?"

I had to laugh at the question "well that's a question for Hannah but I guess I can answer. It's good I guess but busy and very stressful with interviews, recording new albums, and movies, meet and greets, concerts, commercials and charity events. It's rewarding though, I mean I get to sing everyday. It's what I've always wanted minus the annoying rumours that constantly go around."

Lilly starting laughing at that "did you hear the newest one?" I shook my head waiting for her to continue "apparently Hannah and Jake got together and are sneaking around behind Mikayla's back."

"I haven't even seen Jake in almost a year. Where did they get that?" Lilly shrugged her shoulders and then too out her cell phone once it started to beep telling her that she had a text message.

"Cool!" She handed it to me and when I read it I couldn't help but smile. Travis leaned over my shoulder to read it.

"Your friend Oliver got the gig? What gig?" Travis asked not really knowing much about Oliver.

I handed the phone back to Lilly and then explained it to Travis and Liam "Oliver is a pretty good musician himself and his band is really cool. Apparently they auditioned for a gig at a local café and they got it." I turned back to Lilly "when is it?"

Lilly quickly texted Oliver the question and we were both surprised at how quickly he responded "he says it's on Friday afternoon so he'll have to skip some school for it but it's worth it."

I nodded knowing that I've missed my fair share of school for Hannah things. Granted I have a tutor with me at time but still. Lilly then handed me her phone and I looked at the screen, on it was a picture of Oliver with a piece of paper that said 'miss you' on it. I awed when I saw it and then leaned my head against Travis' shoulder.

The four of us started up another conversation but it was soon interrupted by a group of girls. "Travis, Liam it's so nice to see you two again" the long haired blonde smiled while batting her eyelashes. I looked over at Lilly who was biting her lip trying to stifle a laugh. The way she was trying to flirt with the guys reminded us of Amber and Ashley. It was hilarious and I too was trying hard not to laugh. I was doing so well to, until the blonde girl brushed her hair over her shoulder; that's when Lilly cracked and went into a fir of giggles with me closely behind her.

Travis, Liam and the four girls that were standing there looked at us oddly but we both continued to laugh hysterically. Lilly tried to talk as she laughed but quickly learned it was useless "th-the-rem" that was all that came out of her mouth before she just let the laughter take over.

Liam turned to Travis and asked "do they have an off button?" Seeing full well that Lilly and I knew each other so well that we could communicate without words. At the time Liam asked his question Travis leaned over and kissed me shutting me up right away. I immediately kissed him back and heard Lilly stop laughing and awe.

"Well there's nothing funny about that" she said dreamily as she smiled at Travis and me kissing softly. As always he pulled away too soon and I smiled at him as we pulled apart. "I want a boyfriend" Lilly announced out of the blue.

The blonde girl then turned to Lilly and smirked "with that hair good luck." I rolled my eyes at the same time Lilly did taking no offence to her comment at all.

I smiled at Lilly and retorted to the blonde girl, whose name I had heard another girl say was Rosella but I preferred to refer to her as the blonde girl. Anyway, I turned to the blonde girl "it's the whole skater girl look. Guys are very attracted to it actually" I turned to Lilly. "Remember Matt he only liked the skater girl once you went all girly he didn't like you the same way."

Lilly then defended herself "hey I only went girly because of you you're the one who made me."

"That's my point Lil. Guys are sometimes more attracted to the skater girl than the girly girl and who can blame then. You're amazing" she smiled at my compliment.

Liam then turned to Lilly "I like your hair and the skater girl look but I suck on a skateboard. Maybe you could teach me sometime?" Lilly nodded and asked him if he wanted to start right then. Liam nodded and the two of them said goodbye to us and headed off in search of some skateboards.

Travis chuckled "we've been ditched for skateboards" he said in disbelief.

Then Rosella (the blonde girl) and her friends sat in the booth across from us which was where Lilly and Liam had just sat. "So who are you?" Rosella asked looking towards me.

I looked at Travis confused. I had thought the entire town was at the fundraiser a few days ago but then Travis stepped in "this is my girlfriend Miley. Miley this is Rosella, Heather, Janie and Annie. They just got back from Houston today." I then understood.

None of the girls looked happily at me and I could see why. Their friend Rosella seemed to have a huge thing for my boyfriend. "It's nice to meet you guys" I told them but then turned to Travis "do you want to head back to my grandma's place? No one's home right now and I want have some time in private before I leave tomorrow."

"You're leaving" Rosella asked putting on a pouty face which was really funny.

I nodded "I live in California." Travis then got up and took my hand saying a quick goodbye to the other girls and the two of us walked away leaving Rosella looking very unhappy.

**Wow! Thank you guys for all of your great reviews! I'm so flattered. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint but I didn't have time to go over it. My friend was taken to the hospital and that's really where my mind is right now. **

**Thanks again!**

~Kylie V. 


	3. Chapter 3 Leave It All Behind

I handed my suit case over to my dad who was packing up the truck since we were going to be heading back home today. He had called ahead and the Hannah plane would be meeting us in the same spot that it dropped us off from two weeks ago. Lilly was currently exchanging numbers with Liam and I was trying to ignore the fact that Travis was about twelve feet away from me talking to Lorelei.

The last thing I wanted to do was say goodbye and I knew that within ten minutes that's exactly what I would be doing. So I am sitting on the front step, my chin resting on the palms of both my hands.

I was already in the Hannah wig and my dad and Lilly were both in their disguises as well. Lilly was wearing a dark purple wig as she took on the role of Lola Luftnagle. She had rhinestones in the corner of her eyes and sparkles on her cheeks. I swear Lilly enjoys dressing up as her alter ego more than I do.

I smiled slightly to myself as I continued to studied Lilly/Lola's outfit but my thoughts were interrupted abruptly when someone pushed a piece of blonde hair out of my face. I looked beside me to see that Travis was sitting there smiling at me. Thank the lord I wasn't standing. I would have fallen over due to the weakness in my knees.

Travis took my hand without uttering a single word and lifted it to his lips before placing a gentle kiss onto it. I blushed at the gesture seeing as how most guys I had dated were never like that. They weren't as gentlemen like as Travis was. He was perfect I think I've said that before though.

My head shot up when I heard my dad call my name and saw him climb into the truck. Jackson was already in the backseat and asleep. Much like Lilly and I, he hadn't gotten used to the early wake up calls. The difference was I was actually going to miss them or I was going to miss seeing Travis every morning after the early wake up call I wasn't exactly sure which it was but Lilly assured me that the second one seemed more logical. She had a point.

I stood up and Travis followed me. He stood there looking at each other for a few minutes. For any other couple on the planet this would be considered awkward. Just staring at each other but we understood each other. We were memorizing each other's faces because we probably wouldn't see each other for a few months but I wasn't going to think about that. I lifted my hand and touched his cheek before starting to walk away towards the truck. However, I felt a firm grasp on my wrist and I turned around to look at Travis "I don't do goodbyes" I informed him with tears threatening to fall.

He smiled…again. Sweet nibblets, if he didn't stop that I was going to have absolutely not strength left in my knees. Then for some reason he stepped closer to me and reached for my head. He pulled the Hannah Montana wig off and then cupped my cheek in his hand "I hope Hannah doesn't mind but I would prefer to kiss Miley goodbye." I was about to protest and remind him about my no goodbye's policy but before I could begin to think properly or before the ability to open my mouth presented itself, Travis' lips were slowly moving against mine in perfect harmony.

I figured that since we had made it to this point, deepening the kiss a little bit wouldn't hurt so I did. I felt him smile against my lips and I smiled as well as my hands rested on his shoulders and his were resting on my hips. We suddenly jumped apart when someone honked the horn in the truck. I turned around ready to yell at my dad but saw him and Lorelei a few feet away from Travis and me looking just as irritated. I allowed my eyes to go to the truck and saw Jackson sitting in the driver's seat looking inpatient.

I opened my mouth to yell at my brother but daddy beat me to it "dang nab it boy, hold your horses!" I heard Travis chuckle a little and turned back to face him. Travis met my eyes again and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to my lips. When I pulled away that time the tears in my eyes were completely visible and even though I tried to hide them from the beautiful boy in front me, it was no use.

Travis tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled at me "we'll see each other again soon. I promise" he smiled. I smiled too and placed one last kiss to his lips and then to his cheek before walking towards the truck. He waved at me as I climbed in the passenger seat and I waved back blowing him a kiss waving as Jackson climbed into the back with Lilly and my dad pressed on the gas, thus leaving Travis' face as nothing more than a memory.

I was holding myself together up until we got onto the private plane. At that point I was lying down on one of the couches with my head on Lilly's lap and was crying softly to myself. I hadn't put the Hannah wig back on yet. It was sitting on the table, so as Lilly stroked my hair trying to comfort me she was indeed comforting Miley, not Hannah.

The flight wasn't very long and once we finally landed I quickly headed into the washroom and put the Hannah wig back on and reapplied my make up so that their were minimal signs that I had been crying. That's the last thing I needed, a headline in People magazine saying Hannah got her heart broken by some new heartthrob.

We stepped off the plane and walked into the airport. In the lobby there were photographers already there and fans were crowded around. How they knew to here at this specific time was far beyond me I was too focused trying to get as many autographs signed as possible.

I looked around and the all too familiar sightings of California. Palm trees outside, the beach not far away, sand across the street and guys carrying surf boards. Yes, I was in California alright and a week ago I would have given anything to come here and now I would do anything to head back to Tennessee.

The driver dropped us off at my publicist Vita's office. We headed into the building and into the elevator before pressing the button that brought us to the top floor. We walked out and people on the office began to stare as we walked into Vita's office. She quickly hung up the phone and ran over to hug me "Hannah darling" she knew my secret but knew to call me Hannah when the wig was on. "How are you? How's Travis? You two looked pretty close last I saw" she admitted with a discrete wink.

I shrugged still upset "were dating now and were going to try the long distance thing."

"Of course" she nodded "so is he dating Hannah or Miley?" She needed to clarify just in case she needed to handle the media with Hannah.

I smiled at Travis' decision "Miley. He chose Miley." Vita smiled and hugged me again before turning to her Dolce & Gabana purse and pulling out a folder "is that my itinerary for the week?" I asked knowing that my break was over and Hannah was back.

Vita smiled and nodded before sitting me down and opening the folder "you have a few shows to do and they want you to perform at the L.A. artist awards. Do you have any new songs you could perform?"

I smiled to myself and nodded "I think I have one." Vita just continued to tell me about my week; the interviews that I needed to attend and small shows and such. Then my dad thanked her, took the folder and we all walked out of the office and down the hall to the washrooms where we all quickly changed out of our outfits.

I placed the Hannah wig back in its case and changed out of Hannah's clothes and into a cute black skirt and light blue top. When I got out of the stall Lilly was already done. Her Lola wig back in a case and she was out of the over top outfit and in shorts, a tank top and an army print hat.

We walked out to see the paparazzi still frantic for Hannah to come back out. We pushed past them and walked around the building where my dad and Jackson were sitting in my dad's car. I figured Vita must have arranged for that.

Lilly and I climbed in and got my dad to drop us off at the beach. I was trying to not think about Travis as we sat down at a table but knew Lilly was thinking about Liam due to the goofy smile on her face. "You miss him?" I asked her causing her come out of her trance and nod her head.

She sighed "I guess it was just a summer romance wasn't it? Well not even an entire summer. More like a day but still, I miss him." I nodded understanding right away. The last thing I wanted to deal with was Amber and Ashley but low and behold there they were, sitting on towels with a bunch of guys surrounding them. Lilly and I only had to look at each other to start laughing.

I guess that caught Amber's attention though because she then called us over "Miley, Lilly come here!" We rolled our eyes but not wanting to be rude we walked over to them. "How was your summer? We missed you here. Well not really" she and Ashley laughed. "But seriously where did you go?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders as I smiled trying to act nice "Lilly came with me to visit family." Ashley let out a sarcastic laugh as Amber smirked.

"You mean you spent the summer on a farm with smelly pigs and fat cows?" Amber asked rudely. Just as I was going to reply my phone rang and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I really didn't know who would be calling me right now.

The person on the other line started to chuckle "you sound agitated, are you okay?" My broke out into a brightly lit grin and I tried hard to find words.

Lilly smiled and rolled her eyes before asking "it's the boyfriend isn't it?" I glared at her and walked away to sit down at a table again.

"Miley?" Travis asked trying to make sure I was still on the line.

I snapped out of my trance and finally found words "hey, sorry about that. I just needed to move away Amber and Ashley and the crowd of guys."

"I let you leave and you replace me already?"

I rolled my eyes "no one could ever replace you Travis. Besides not one guy here can ride horse back, therefore I have no interest." He laughed.

"What about those celebrities. I'm sure Hannah must like at least one famous guy." I knew he was joking but I really didn't want to talk about me and especially not about Hannah. I wanted to know how he was. Was he doing fine with out me while I was suffering? Or was it an act and he missed me just as much.

I started to draw pictures on the table with my finger before answering him "no. Hannah's enjoying the single life. What about you? Any girls catching your eye?"

"Well I'm looking at this picture on my camera. It's of this pretty brunette with beautiful brown eyes. You may know her. She's my girlfriend, her name's Miley?" I smiled at how cheesy he was being right now.

Suddenly Amber and Ashley were in front of me with Lilly behind them looking annoyed. "Yeah, I may know her."

"I miss you" he said suddenly causing me to smile.

"I miss you too" I told him as tears threatened in my eyes but I managed to hold them back. "Christmas isn't that far away though right?" So much for holding them back my tears were now slowly rolling down my cheeks but I turned my face away from Amber and Ashley so that they couldn't see.

I heard Travis sigh on the other line "no, not too far." I could hear the disbelieving edge to his voice but didn't comment.

"Do me a favour" I started out of the blue.

I knew Travis was probably smiling right now just by the sound of his voice "anything" he replied.

I smiled "watch the L.A. Artist Awards on Wednesday night?" I bit my bottom lip hoping he would. I had a small surprise for him and even though I was nervous for him to witness said surprise I needed him to.

"Is my favourite pop star performing?" I smiled at his question.

"Maybe, just please watch them, for me?"

Travis sighed "I'd do anything for you Mi, I hope you know that" I did.

I turned to see Oliver running towards us shaking off of his towel and purposely shaking it onto Amber and Ashley who quickly ran away screaming. I couldn't believe they were afraid of a little sand but then again nothing about them surprises me anymore.

I turned my attention back to the phone as Lilly and Oliver gave each other a tight hug "I know and same goes for me. I'd do anything for you." I really wish I could kiss him right now.

I heard him mumble a few words to someone on the other line and then sigh "I have to go Miles I'll call you later though okay?"

I too sighed but knew that this was how it was going to be form now on "sure, promise?"

"I promise" and with that he hung up. I ended the call and looked up to see Lilly eyeing me carefully.

She gave me a hug "you okay?" I shook my head honestly but smiled anyway and jumped on Oliver forcing him into a hug.

Oliver laughed as he caught me "I missed you too Miley. Next time you go off back to Tennessee take me with you okay? Best friends stick together right?" I nodded happy to be home "and they also inspect their best friend's boyfriends."

I pulled back raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms "is that what this is about? You don't know Travis?" Oliver shrugged his shoulders "Oliver he's a good guy. He asked my dad's permission to date me."

Oliver looked form me to Lilly and back "he asked permission?" I nodded "and your dad approved?" I nodded again "maybe he is a good guy then but personally I don't think anyone is ever going to be good enough for you or for Lilly. You're just too great" I laughed and hit Oliver playfully knowing full well that he was joking.

Lilly was quick to hit him as well and link arms with me "so school starts tomorrow. Are you guys ready?" Oliver started laughing and we took that as a no.

I shrugged my shoulders, I can't say I was excited to go back to school but the distraction would probably be good for me "I'm just excited to have something to distract me from the fact that Travis isn't here."

Oliver stopped laughing and looked at me seriously "don't you think your moving a little fast Mi? You've been dating the guy for what, two or three days? Should you really be missing him this much?"

I sighed as I felt Lilly hug me "I can't explain it Oliver. I know I sound really desperate or obsessed right now but I really like him. I've known him practically my whole life and just got him back only to be ripped apart from him again. I don't know why but it feels like he's a part of me."

Lilly awed and pretended to wipe tears away "my little Miley's in love."

I whipped my head to face her "Lil let's not jump to anything. I like him a lot and I love him in the sense that I consider he's one of my best friend's but-"

Oliver looked at me incredulously "you've got it bad Miley. I've never seen you like this before, even with Jake you weren't this head over heels. Have you told him how you feel?"

I sighed "he lives in a different state you guys. The next time I see him will be around Christmas, how am I supposed to tell him how I feel? I can't say 'you the person I think of when I wake up every morning. Every time you touch me thousands of butterflies flutter around in my stomach and my knees go weak. The way your hand fits in mine makes me believe that you're the one' on the phone."

Lilly shook her head "like I said before Miles, your life just got a whole lot crazier."

**How many of you hate me? I don't blame you if you do but here's why it took me so long to update this. First my best friends started having these fainting spells, all of the time. She was fainting down stairs, at school, outside and basically everywhere. Naturally I went into panic mode and while she was in the hospital writing was basically the last thing on my mind. Once she was released from the hospital I spent most of my time with her and helped her write her fanfiction stories considering it was the only thing keeping her sane while she was on bed rest. **

**Eventually I did get around to writing this chapter it but for some reason I completely forgot to upload it and then when her fainting spells came back I just forgot about this story all together and for that I am truly sorry! Do any of you have a best friend who is basically a sister? If they cry you cry, you finish each other's sentences, talk about cute boys well into the night? A person you laugh until it hurts with kind of friend? If so times that by about twenty and you have my relationship with Amber. She's more that a sister to me and when I thought I may loose her, the last thing I could do was write. **

**The good news is that she is much better now! Thank goodness for modern medicine! So now I'm back, writing more and more with Amber's help and prepared to continue this story if you guys still want it. This chapter isn't the most interesting but necessary, it gets better from here I promise!**

**To anyone who read this entire authors note you rock! Follow me on twitter for spoilers, news on when I'm updating and other special things: /KylieVicAndrews**

**I love you guys!**

**~Kylie V**


End file.
